This invention relates generally to a children""s toy, and, more particularly to, a multiple entry ball collection and launching activity device.
Various amusement devices that allow children to collect balls or to collect and reinsert balls into a device are known in the art. For example, it is know to provide a ball collection game where balls are blown upward from an apparatus and collected by a basket or other hand held device. Since the balls are air blown, they are typically small and light in weight. The user typically stands next to the apparatus so that he may collect the balls with the hand held device as they are blown from the bottom of the apparatus. If a ball is not collected, it will drop back into the apparatus. The apparatus continues to blow the balls until the user collects all of the balls.
It is also known to provide a ball collection game where the user attempts to shoot balls into a cylindrical opening. Once the ball is correctly inserted through the opening, it travels through the device and is released at the bottom of the device so that the user may continuously shoot the ball towards the opening.
It is also know to launch balls from a machine in an athletic environment. Athletic ball launching machines are well known in the art. Ball launching machines are used to assist the development of motor skills, such as hand-eye coordination, as well as to practice various athletic skills. For example, a tennis ball launching machine duplicates various shots, such as a lob or a line drive wherein the user practices his shot by returning the various shots towards the tennis ball launching machine. A baseball launching machine duplicates line drives, pop ups and grounders wherein the user may practice fielding the baseballs from the baseball launching machine. Thus, both the tennis ball launcher and the baseball launcher simulate various environments that enable the user to develop various athletic skills.
The prior art ball launching apparatuses, however, do not provide children with the opportunity to collect balls that are launched away from the top of the apparatus and to insert the collected balls back into the apparatus.
Thus, it is desirable to create an improved ball collection and launching apparatus that enables children to develop motor skills as well as burn energy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a ball collection and launching apparatus that randomly shoots balls out of the top of the device at various heights and speeds.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ball collection and launching apparatus that may be simultaneously used by a number of children.
It is another object of the invention to provide a ball collection and launching apparatus that may be used indoors as well as outdoors.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements herein after described and claimed.
The present invention is directed to a ball launching activity device having multiple funnel shaped openings positioned on the sides of the device for receiving balls and one funnel shaped opening positioned at the top of the device for discharging balls. The device houses a ball feeder assembly having an angled feeder tray. The balls enter the funnel shaped openings and are collected on the angled feeder tray. The balls fall through a hole in the angled feeder tray into a launch channel. A flywheel propels the balls through the launch channel, up and out of the funnel shaped opening positioned at the top of the device.
The following detailed description of embodiments of the invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and accompanying drawings, provide a more complete understanding of the nature and scope of the invention.